Cute In An Odd Way
by Kiterie
Summary: KakashixIruka, GaixTenzou/Yamato marked as KakaIru because it's from their POV but it's about GaixTenzou Iruka and Kakashi talking about Gai and Tenzou while stalking them...


Title: Cute In An Odd Way  
Pairings: GaiTenzou, KakaIru  
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi talking about Gai and Tenzou while stalking them...  
Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did because I'd so do all kind of alternate time lines and alternate pairings if I did.

Dedicated to Kristal and AlienPoki for inspiring this insanity.

* * *

  
"They really are cute together... in an odd kind of way," Iruka said, watching their two friends from across the street. Gai was going on about one of his and Kakashi's challenges, animatedly and _loudly_ telling the story to the spiky-haired brunet sitting beside him at the curry stand. This tale involved goats and pocky, although Iruka was having trouble deciphering exactly _how_ the two were even connected, let alone how they knew who won. He considered asking Kakashi, but, despite the fact that Gai used very flowery language, he was often a bit more straight-forwards; so, Iruka doubted he'd get a better answer from his boyfriend.

"Of course they are; I told you, they're perfect for each other," Kakashi growled, looking rather miffed that Iruka had questioned his match-making skills.

Tenzou burst out laughing, then started motioning with his hands for Gai to stop before he died, nearly falling off the stool in the process. The request went unnoticed, or quite possibly ignored, and Gai jumped to his feet, threw his arms up, waved them wildly, and kicked a leg up in the air. He looked like he would fall over at any second, and the entire time the jounin kept going on about his story, explaining how the goats had charged Kakashi in what was apparently an attempt to get more of the chocolate covered sticks.

"Never give goats pocky..." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head.

Iruka snickered, both at the scene that Gai was making and the idea that he'd missed seeing Kakashi looking quite obviously the fool. "Cute and entertaining, but I'm still at a loss as to what gave you the idea those two would work."

Popping a piece of chicken in his mouth before covering his face again, Kakashi chuckled and leaned back on the roof. "I knew they'd be perfect for each other for one very important reason..." he said, letting his words trail off deliberately.

Iruka caught the deliberate lead for what it was but asked anyway. "Oh? And, that reason was?"

"Easy... they both adore me," he laughed.

Setting his food aside, Iruka leaned over his boyfriend and kissed the man on his cloth covered nose. "Self-serving, manipulative _brat,_" he teased, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Am not!" The jounin said, clearly offended and sulking slightly at the implication.

Shaking his head, Iruka snickered and nodded. "Are, too. You just want them to stop bugging _you._"

Kakashi turned his face away slightly, the angle emphasizing the fact that his lower lip was clearly sticking out slightly under his mask. "I was merely looking for a common ground so that my two best friends would..." he turned back to Iruka, grinning, "...find _happiness and love._"

Iruka feigned gagging and visibly shuddered at the 'Gai quote'. "Don't say things like that, or I won't be able to kiss you. I'll have Gai's goofy grin stuck in my head."

"And, you know... I was looking out for _your_ interest, too..." Kakashi said, smirking again. "After all, I thought you'd prefer them flirting with each other instead of me."

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka bit down on the laughter that threatened to escape. "How could I have _ever_ doubted you?"

"I know! How could you think such things about _me_?" Kakashi asked, his voice taking on a teasing note of feigned injury.

"You're right," the chunin agreed, nodding. "You're not self-serving... you're just an egomaniac," he laughed, winking at Kakashi. He had to admit his lover had some very good points, though, and it was rather sweet of him to help the two men get together.

Sighing as though there was nothing he could do, Kakashi looped his arms around Iruka's waist. "I can't help it if I'm so great everyone wants me... It's a curse."

"Well, I suppose we should stop stalking our friends and get you home before the curse, that is you, befalls anymore innocent bystanders." Iruka winked and lifted his hand up to form the teleportation jutsu, Kakashi's _'Hey!'_ getting lost in the poof of chakra as they disappeared.


End file.
